El Campamento
by dragonsitah-black
Summary: no soii mui buena en sto:el proiecto que dumbledore les hara hacr durant un cmstre kmbiara la vida de 2 personas,uno que nunk penso en los cntimientos ii la chica mas itlignt d Hogwartsesop espero que les guste ii na pz!leanlo!


Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic… o sea el segundo, pero el otro no me gusto mucho, así que decidí escribir este… espero que les guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo creo... pero mejorare oks eso es todo por el momento!!  
aquí les va mi primer cap!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperaba la cena que hasta el momento no aparecía en los platos, a su lado se encontraba su novio y sus amigos hablando sobre unas jugadas de quidditch.

-¡No Harry!, ¿¡es que no ves que si hacemos esa jugada nos matamos!?- decía muy alterado Ron por algo que su amigo había dicho 

Sí Harry, además falta mucho para el primer partido de la temporada. ¡Recién empezamos el curso!- Ginny hablaba con una sonrisa dibujándole el rostro, muy divertida por el acelero de su novio

Hermione aburrida de la conversación, estaba parándose cuando repentinamente entra el director con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al verlo Hermione volvió a sentarse y a mirar al director hacer lo mismo mientras hablaba con la Prof. Mc.Gonagall, preparando todo para la ceremonia de selección. La Prof. Mc.Gonagall salio por la puerta del gran Salón y a los cinco minutos volvió seguida de un grupo de alumnos de primero. Puso el taburete y arriba de este al viejo Sombrero seleccionador, y empezó la canción.

-Hace tal vez mil años

Que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron……

Y así hasta que llego a su fin. Todos en el Gran Salón aplaudieron, y empezó la ceremonia de selección.

Uno por uno la Prof. empezó a llamar a los alumnos

-Azary Diana

Paso al frente una chica asiática, de ojos negros, y pelo color azabache, muy linda.

"Mmmmm, difícil sí, pero veo la inteligencia en ti, mejor será que estés en ¡Ravenclaw! 

Y todos los Ravenclaw empezaron a aplaudir. La chica se sentó muy feliz al lado de un chico de cabello castaño.

Y siguió…

-Goyle Johann

Todos se miraron asombrados, no sabían que Goyle tuviera una hermana, y a diferencia de su hermano era muy linda, de ojos esmeralda ,cabello castaño crespo envidiable.

Todos estaban atentos a Johann, aunque era predecidle que quedaría en Slytherin.

Y de repente….

-Mejor será en ¡Griffindor!

Todos quedaron perplejos, y como no si su hermano estaba en Slytherin y además era de unas de las mas respetables familias de magos sangre limpia. Pero al segundo después todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a Johann. Esta se sentó entre Harry y Hermione, se los quedo viendo un rato con cara de asombro(obvio pensando en el trío dinámico xD!) y luego le saludo con la mano y dedicándoles una encantadora sonrisa se dio vuelta para seguir mirando la ceremonia de selección.

Y siguió…

-Delton Tómas

Un chico rubio subió y se sentó en el taburete, sus ojos negros repasaron el Gran Salón con altivez y se fueron a posar a la mesa de Slytherin justo en el momento que el sombrero decía ¡Slytherin!.

Todos aplaudieron y el chico se sentó al lado de Malfoy mirando fijamente a Johann que se encontraba en el otro extremo del Salón.

Y así siguió hasta que el ultimo alumno fue puesto en una casa.

Se paro el director y empezó con el típico discurso de cada año.

-Buenas noches, y bienvenidos a todos, como en cada año quiero recordar que el bosque esta prohibido para cualquiera que quiera entrar.

Segundo, los exámenes de fin de año para los alumnos de5º y 6º serán modificados, ya que estos tendrán una actividad durante el prox. Semestre.

La actividad que aran, será un campamento en unos terrenos lejos de Hogwarts. Las tiendas serán designadas por grupos y los exámenes serán modificados, y otras sorpresas , que por el momento no podemos adelantar ya que son eso, sorpresas. Y ahora,- dijo en un todo muy jovial-¡ a comer!

Y dicho esto los platos aparecieron llenos de comida, y todo el que estaba en el Gran Salón tomo sus servicios y empezo a comer.

-¿Egh toceg ngo vamgosh a gugag guidhtch ete ago?- dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida

-Bueno, así parece- dijo resignado Harry

-A mi tambien me gusta el quidditch- dijo una voz muy dulce a su lado

Todos la miraron y le sonrieron, la chica era muy simpatica, nada comparada con el gorila hediondo de su hermano

-Mi hermano siempre jugaba en el patio de la casa y me dejaba monta la escoba- decia, sus ojos le brillaban de alegria al recordar esos momento- pero ahora solo piensa en las artes oscuras

No era sorpresa que Goyle seria mortífago, pero que su hermana ablara de esa forma sobre os intereses de su hermano era raro

Todos siguieron comiendo hasta que estuvieron muy satisfechos, y al momento después la comida desaparecio de los platos.

-Buenos es hora de que se vallan a acostar, prefectos llevence a los alumnos a sus salas comun y después vuelvan, y los de 5º y 6º quedense porfavor- dijo el director mirando alegremente a todos

Un momento de ruido mientras todos se paraban y salian en filas por las puertas del Gran Salón.

A los dies minutos los prefectos de cada casa habian vuelto.

Hermione y Ron tomaron sus lugares a los lados de Harry y pusieron su maxima atención al director que estaba de pie esperando a que algunos alumnos guardaran silencio.

-Bueno- dijo cuando todos estaban ya callados- tengo que darles las intrucciones sobre el campamento, Los grupos seran seleccionados por colores y así también sus tiendas y sectores. Ademas como sorpresa a cada grupo se les asignara cuidar de algo.

Todos lo miraban con cara de asombro ¡ellos haciendo de guardacosas!, no estaban para eso, ademas de que hiban a ser escogidos por colores y a decisión de los profesores.

-¡Dumbledore esta loco!- dijo con tono bajo Ginny para que el director no pudiera escucharla.

-Ya me gustaria ver a Potter aproblemado con lo que sea que tenemos que cuidar-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras por detrás de Harry- ¿y si fueran crios, que harias Potter?, jajajaj me imajino que estarias practicando para cuidar a uno de tus miles de bebés con la pobretona jajajaja

-Cierra tu sucia boca , Hurón- salto Hermione a la defensiva de sus amigos

-¿Y tu sangre sucia?, jajajaja hablando de la fertilidad de los Weasley , ¿como te verias de sapo?-dijo mirando a la chica de arriba abajo- no creo que se vea mucha la diferencia- empezo a reir a carcajada viva mientras sus guardaespaldas gorilones de Crabbe y Goyle re agarraban sus enormes barrigas de tanto reirse.

Pero tan rapido como el ruido habia empezado termino. Todos miraron a la mesa de profesores donde 5 de estos aguardaban sentados a que el director siguiera hablando. Dumbledore parado frente a todos, tenia las yemas de sus dedos juntas y miraba a todos con una sonrisa soñadora que Luna envidiaria.

-bueno queridos alumnos, ya que deben empezar a prepararse para el campamento desde ya, haran filas de acuerdo a sus casa para ubicarlos con sus respectivos grupos.

Empezando a llamar a los alumnos. Y cuando todos fueron puestos en sus respectivos grupos se comunico en el Gran Salón.

-El grupo morado esta compuesto por Harry Potter, pansy parkinson y Ginny Weasley, y su sector sera el que esta al lado del mar.

El grupo verde compuesto por Hermione Granger, Hanna Habbot y Draco Malfoy … -ubo un momento de silencio mientras todos se miraban- y su sector sera el del bosque al lado de la cascada.

Draco y ermone se miraron un segundo y luego como si recien se hubieran dado cuenta de que se habian acercado y ahora estaban a solo unos metros de distancia , mirandose a los ojos, pero no con odio, y Hermione luego de perderse un rato en esos ojos color verde hielo levanto la vista, y se dio cuenta de que todos los observaban.

Le dirigio una rapida mirada a Malfoy y se dio vuelta muy ruborisada hasta encontrarse al lado de sus amigos.Cuando Hermione hubo llegado Dumbledore volvio a mirar a sus alumnos y siguió anunciando llos grupos.

Luna quedo con Neville y Ernie Macmillan y Blaise Zabini en el grupo calipso serca de Hermione, en el bosque

Ron quedo con Ian Kin un chico de Ravenclaw y Sun Hiro una chica de Slytherin, en el sector rojo serca de la montaña.

Y asi fue hasta que Dumbledore termino con los grupos

-El dia que legen a sus campamentos veran la sorpresa en sus tiendas- dijo el director- ahora vallan todas a dormir, ya es tarde ¡ha! Esperen, una ultima cosa, tienen que desde ahora empezar a prepararse , juntense con sus grupos y vean lo aprendido en estos años.

Y dico esto todos se pararn y se dirijieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

-¡¡Que terrible!!, me toco con el estupido insufrible de Malfoy, ademas de soportar todo un semestre sus estupideces- deia Hermione malhumorada camino a su sala comun

-¿Y tu crees que estar con dos estupidos que no conoces es muy entretenido?, ja pues ¡ no lo es! Dijo molesto Ron.

-¡Hey Granger!... escucharon que alguien llamaba a sus espaldas- ven, tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Y que pasa si yo no quiero habalr contigo?-dijo Hermione dispuesta a dar la vuelta e irse

-No es agradable hablar contigo, pero es necesario- dijo en tono pasivo pero frio

Hermione se resigno, se dio vuelta para despedirse de sus amigos y de su nvio y se dirigio al aula vacia que Malfoy le apuntaba con el dedo. Entro y sintio la puerta cerrarse tras ella, se dio vuelta y encontro a Malfoy sólo parado en la puerta, Crabbe y Goyle por orden de Malfoy se habian quedado afuera.

Hermione miro a Malfoy unos minutos y luego hablo dispuesta a terminar esa conversación lo mas rapido posible.

-Malfoy…¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo con tono cansado y aburrido- no teno ganas de pelear

-¿Cansada Granger?, bueno yo no tengo toda la noche¿sabes?, hay muchas chicas en la puerta de mi cuarto esperandome-dijo con su siempre linda sonrisa de superioridad

-Bueno entonces habla de una vez, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hermione empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Solo decirte que el viernes a las 6 en la sala de los menesteres y lleva tus apuntes y….¿Granger que te pasa?,¿Estas bien?- Draco miro preocupadi a la chica, y luego esta cayo desmayada en el suelo dandose un gran golpe

Draco la tomo en sus brazos, sin saber que hacer.Lo mejor seria llevarla a la enfermeria, pero…sí, la llevaria a la enfermeria.

La acomodo en sus brazos y le hecho una mirada, habia cambiado, sí, habia cambiado y mucho, tenia unas piernas largas que llegaban a unas lindas caderas, su cintura que no era mucha también había cambiado, ahora se veia mas fina, tenia mucho mas busto, unos labios rojos y carnosos, pero su pelo seguía igual de rebelde.

Draco aunque nunca lo admitiri quedo con la boca abierta. Era verdad que estaba linda, no era la mejor que el chico habian visto, las habian mucho mas lindas, pero Granger era diferente.

Abrio la puerta l y salio al pasillo con Hermione en brazos y Crabbe y Goyle tras el en dirección a la enfermeria. A cada paso que daba la estrechaba mas contra si, el nose dio cuenta, pero la cica que levaba en sus brazos de apoco empezaría a entrar en su corazon( si es que tiene Xd!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Bueno espero que les aya gustado, ya que es mi primer fic como vuelvoa decir… es que nuse Xd!!!  
jajaa tambien quiero decir que un quiero que se vea que draco es debil o que ya en el primer capitulo muestra sus sentimientos.**

**Tambien que yo no copio fics sino que saco algunas ideas de todos los que e leido i las mesclo, para que no sientan que les robo las ideas oks¿?  
esop jajajaj  
ia que me puse latera creo!!!  
**

**Ojala les guste ii dejen sus reviews!!!  
jajaj ii esop ¡!**

Javih!   
Pd: me encantan Draco y Hermione!!!!jajajajaja  



End file.
